Operation: Sonny
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: It's not love, it can't be love. Niether one believes in love. Yet here he was, doing something he would never do for any girl. And yet, here she was doing something she would never do for any boy.
1. And So It Begins

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story, I refuse to give you a real summary though..I think you oughta be surprised! (IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM)**

**Did anyone find it odd that before the candyface episode Chad didn't know any 'random's names except Sonny, but suddenly he knew all of their names!**

**Disclaimer: I saw about half of the new SWAC episode.. and from what I saw there was no Channy! I find that illegal for Disney to give the perfect situation for a jealous Chad and then to not use it!**

* * *

Chad's POV

"And cut! That's a wrap," my director yelled, "Season four of MacKenzie Falls is officially done! Come back in one week to start filming Season five!"

I wiped off my forehead. Not because I was sweaty, it was just an odd habit I had. Wiping my forhead with my arm, I did that everytime something big just happened. One week. One full week of paradise. No annoying Sonny, no stupid Randoms, no desperate girls, and most importantly one full week of break.

"You've finished filming season four? But I thought you were only on your second season?" one annoying blonde asked as she walked up next to me.

I rolled my eyes at her ignorance. "We have already been renewed for seven seasons. Kind of like that singing show... Glee?.. it's on the first season and has already been renewed for season three, only MacKenzie Falls is better," I explained slowly, treating her as a five year old. She nodded at the speed of my speech, playing along with the joke. Ugh comedians, always ruining good jokes!

"What do you want anyway?" I asked. As I said this, Sonny ran up next to the blonde. Tawlly, Tammy, Tany? Whatever her name was!

"I am doing a survey of every actor in Condor Studios," whats-her-face explained. She opened her mouth to continue, but Sonny cut her off. "_We _are doing a survey of every title star in Condor Studios," she stated, "So, do you get any special privilages as the title star?"

I rolled my eyes at their stupidity and pushed past them. "The greatest-actor-of-our-generation doesn't take part in silly surveys," I yelled over my shoulder, turning to wink at them.

I heard grumbles from behind me. "Jerk" and "know-it-all" were the only words I could make out, both coming from Sonny. I stopped walking for a minute, trying to contemplate the feeling in my stomach. It was odd, something I never felt before. If blondie had made those remarks I wouldn't have had this feeling. Was it...hurt? Psh, no! Just because Sonny hated me...

"Wait up!" I called after the two randoms. The blonde one had already dissapeared, but Sonny was only a few feet away.

"Where's Tammy?" I asked. Sonny smirked at me. Smirking at the king of drama? I don't think so. Nobody, not even Sonny, is allowed to smirk at me!

"You can't figure that out yourself?" she asked mockingly, "She's just as vain as you. Oh and her name is T-a-w-n-i."

"And that helps me figure out where she is...?" I replied, waiting for an answer.

She shook her head at me. "She ran to her dressing room. She was going through 'mirror-withdrawl'."

This time it was my turn to smirk. "Sonny," I began, in that charming tone of mine, "Do you really think I'm that self obsessed?"

She refused to fall under my spell, honestly I was a little dissapointed. Sonny is so cute when she's under CDC's charm! "Yes! You only compliment yourself. You never care about anyone else. Your face has to be on the cover of Tween Weekly ever week. The list goes on and on, Chad," she yelled, waving her arms around for emphasis.

I was a little taken aback at her outburst, but the more I thought about what she said. The more I knew she was right. "You're," I sighed, "You're right."

"Don't you dare say I'm lying because-wait... I'm right?" she asked, "Did I here correctly?"

"Haha," I fake laughed, "Very origional. Anyway, yes you did hear right. You're right."

She smiled sweetly, finally my charms working! "Glad to hear it," she said. With that she was off to find her castmates.

As she turned the corner, the room was literally darker. I instantly wanted her back in the room. I wanted to hold her in my arms. Wait one second, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't drool over anyone! So, why am I always thinking about Sonny?

It's not like, I like her, is it? No it can't be. Or can it? CDC doesn't fall for girls, they fall for CDC. Yeah, yeah she's just the only girl that won't fall for me is all. If I get her to fall for me, I can get her out of my mind. I knew it! I knew I wasn't 'in love' with her like Portlyn claims! Now all I need to do is figure out how to get Sonny to fall for me. Commence Operation Get Sonny To Fall For Me So I Can Break Her Heart And Move On! Or OGSTFFMSICBHHAMO.. how about Operation: Sonny!

"Penny for your thoughts," Portlyn said quietly. I looked over to her and smiled. She had a calming effect on me, one that most people didn't have. She was always quiet and outspoken, and I loved her for that. Loved her like a sister, of course!

"Do you want to help me with something?" I asked in the same tone she used. Her face brightened up and she smiled, nodding like crazy.

* * *

After I explained my whole Operation: Sonny, I asked if she had any ideas on how to start it.

"Chad," she said, beginning one of her lectures, "You can't do that."

I looked at her in disbelief, for once she was disagreeing with me? "What are you talking about?" I complained.

"Look, even though you don't want to admit it you know you like Sonny. Breaking her heart will break you," she said, "Plus do you want to ruin her?"

I shook my head, unable to understand a thing she just said. "Portlyn I do not 'like Sonny' I simply need to prove that every girl falls for me," I explained.

"I never did," she whispered. I stopped all the thinking in my head and turned my attention to Portlyn. She...she's right. _Not _every girl falls for me. Not Portlyn, Sonny, or that friend of Sonny's.. Lucy or whatever.

"What are you saying?" I asked. She shrugged. "Well I've been saying it but I'll say it again. You like Sonny," she said standing up and walking out of my dressing room.

I slumped down into my chair and got lost in my thoughts.

Was she right? Every time I tried to deny it, a little voice in my head told me it was true. Sonny was just perfect, I'll admit that. She has perfect shiny hair, warm sparkling eyes, a melodic laugh, a soothing voice, a flawless smile, and a 'sonny' personality. But those things all together just made her who she was, Sonny. You don't have to have a crush on her to notice those things. But then again...

_~*Flashback*~_

_"Hey Devon," I said, high fiving my 'bro'._

_"Yo what up my broda from anoda moda?" he asked._

_"What do you think of that Sonny girl, like really what do you think?" I asked._

_"Eh, she's a'ight..if she were on Mack Falls she could be cool!" he replied._

_~*End Flashback*~_

Ok so just because Devon didn't notice those things, doesn't mean other people don't!

_~*Flashback*~_

_"Tyler?" I asked the blonde boy next to me._

_"Yeah bro," he replied._

_"Do you think Sonny's cute?" I asked._

_"Sonny? Oh the So Random! chic you're always talking about! Well all I've noticed about her is her annoying laugh," he replied._

_~*End Flashback*~_

If my own brother didn't notice anything good about her, then maybe Portlyn is right. Maybe I do like Sonny.

* * *

**Hi Guys! So I might be going on a bit of a hiatus for a while. I'll still update, but it will be far less frequent and I may not reply to reviews and PM's as much. I probably will be temporarily stopping my story 'ipod shuffle shots' until I only have two other stories to work on, it's too much for me. I was silly to have more than one multichapter at a time but sometimes I have a really good idea and I just can't help it. So, I'm sorry but I just kind of need to. I need to put together a presentation for school about everything I learned this year and blah blah blah.. so until I'm done I'll be on somewhat of a hiatus. **

**So tell me what you guys think? Please! If you don't I will have some rabid bears come after you, one of my buddies has offered to send them to me! **

**Peace Luv n Chad  
~casual4**


	2. Chad

**A/N: Ok so I have decided that of all of my stories this is the only one I will be updating until the last day of school. (For me that's June 18) I'm really sorry guys but this is the one I have most fun writing and I have all the chapters planned out already. I will have a few one-shots here and there but for now this is the only multichapter I will be working on!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to actually write my disclaimer last time didn't I? OH well I don't own SWAC. Or Good Luck Charlie, which I watched for the first time yesterday. Bridget Mendler is AWESOME!**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

I needed to be honest with myself in order for this to work. I like Sonny. There I said it. I can't believe I _like _a Random! I need to get over her and move on to someone cool. The only way to do that is to follow through with Operation: Sonny. She has to fall for me and I have to break her heart, that's the only way this is going to work!

"Hey bro!" Devon called as he walked into my dressing room, seating himself on my leather sofa, "I'm excited for this week break! How about you?"

I opened my mouth to respond but was hit with a sudden realization. One week? How was I supposed to win Sonny over if I wasn't supposed to be at the studios for one week? I know, I know, I can just wait until after the break right? Wrong! I need to get over this girl, it's killing me!

"Right," I said standing up from my chair, "I'll get back to you on that."

With that I rushed out of the room down the hall to my director's room. "Charles listen," I began, panting to catch my breathe.

"It's Chad," he corrected, "Of all people you should know!"

I nodded my head, bent over from lack of oxygen. "Chad, Charles... same difference," I said, "Unless you're Chad Dylan Cooper. Anyway I think we need to cancel this week long break and start filming as soon as possible!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Chad replied, "You all deserve a break."

"But we're the Number One show! Breaks are a sign of weakness, do we want to show our fans weakness?" I retorted, finally catching my breathe.

Chad opened his mouth to respond, but closed it. He thought it over for a few seconds and sighed. "It's something else isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes actually. How did you know?" I asked, the slightest hint of disbelief in my voice.

"You're never this dead set on anything unless there's something in it for you," he replied matter-of-factly, "So what's this really about?"

"I-it's a long story, and I know you're busy," I sighed, "I don't want to waste your time."

"Don't worry Mr. Cooper," he smiled, "I have all the time in the world.

I cringed at the twisted smile on his face. It wasn't a caring one, more like an evil one. I honestly don't trust Chad. He's been known by the MacKenzie Falls cast to sell our private life to the press for money. He wasn't the type of guy you want for a director, sadly there wasn't much we could do about it.

"You know what, Chad, I don't have to tell you if I don't want to," I spat as I stood up.

He motioned for me to sit down. "If you want me to cancel the week break then you do," he replied, not even looking up from his papers.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, defeated. "Fine," I grunted, "It's about a girl."

Chad's eyes shot up from his work and a genuine interested smile appeared on his face. "Do tell," he said.

"Ok. So let's call her Son-I mean Sandy. Yeah Sandy! Anyway, see I've been feeling a little different about her lately and I think I might have a crush on her," I breathed out, nervously, "Well Sandy is a very lowly girl, not very high up on the food chain if you know what I mean. So obviously she isn't who I'd want to be associated with, but the only way to get rid of this crush is to make her fall for me. After she falls for me I can just break her heart and move on. Well I can't wait a whole week before I start, so that's why I need you to cancel the break."

He nodded slowly in agreement with what I was saying. "Well Dylan Cooper," he began, honestly can't he just call me Chad?, "I don't agree with you. I don't think you should break the girls heart, however I can see this is what you think you should do so I am going to postpone the break. But as soon as your little plan is over with we will take the break, got it?"

I agreed and collected myself up to leave. Now I was officially ready to begin planning Operation: Sonny.

* * *

**Alrighty, I know this is short and so far it's only been Chad's POV...well that's just for now. Trust me the chapters will get longer and Sonny's POV will start to show up, please just bare with me I don't have that much time for writing anymore so this is all I could get done!**


	3. Chad With a Plan

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't been updating, my computer crashed :(, but it's working now! Anyway, I won't be able to reply to PM's very often, if not AT ALL! SO so sorry! Anyway, on with the chappie..wow I say Anyway a LOT! lol**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC, there happy now? **

* * *

Sonny's POV

I stared at the girl hanging from Chad's arm. She seemed different than most girls he dated, somehow. She seemed nice and sweet and Chad actually seemed to like her more than most of his girlfriends. This needed to end. I'm not saying I'm jealous..Psh! I just don't want this girl to get hurt.

I walked over to the cupple, cooing each other sweetly, and sat in a chair across from their table.

"Hi," I smiled, "I'm Sonny Munroe."

Chad snorted. "I knew that."

The brunette girl shrugged. "Chaddy, I think she was talking to me," she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm Rebecca," she replied offering her hand to shake. I gladly accepted, giving the most genuine smile I could.

"Rebecca, that is a really pretty name! Can I call you Becca?" I asked. For a second I forgot about my plan, I just really wanted to befriend this girl.

"Oh sure!" she said, "By the way, I love your show! I am so honored that the star of my favorite show gave me a nickname!"

Chad decided to speak up, "Um Rielly, hun, I thought MacKenzie Falls was you're favorite show?" I noticed something in the tone he was using, as if he was coaching her?

"You know," I said, "It doesn't really matter, I was just wondering if I could speak to Chad privately for moment."

Becca smiled and stood up, beginning to walk away. Chad looked over at her, jerking his head in an odd way. Her face shriveled into confusion, then lit up as she realized something. "Bye my Chaddykins, don't go getting any sweeter!"

He nodded in approval.

As soon as she was out of earshot I layed out my case, a new plan forming in place of the old one.

"Chad, listen it's obvious that you're pretending to date her," I stated.

He shook his head, clicking his tongue at me. "Sonny, I think you are jealous of Rachel," he replied confidently. I laughed...ok snorted...at his response, I was NOT jealous.

"No, Chad I think you think that I'm stupid. I know you've rehearsed this with her. It's really obvious," I said.

He stared at me, opened his mouth, then closed it again. His eyes showed that he was looking for an answer. "I..I..all I can tell you is this, she's helping me win over a girl that I like," he whispered.

His change in attitude, I mean complete change, scared me a little so I just nodded and walked away.

"What was that about?" Tawni asked.

I shook my head, "You don't want to know."

Chad's (MacKenzie Falls Director, NOT CDC) POV

I observed the scene unfolding in the Commissary. Chad using Rebecca (who I hired) and that Chuckle City girl. I know, I know, why am I helping Chad? Well it's very complicated, and my plan may seem a little crazy.. but trust me it will work.

So now I bet you want to know my plan, you know...why I hired someone to help Chad? Well I can't tell you. I can however provide you with a flashback of how I hired Rebecca, see if you can figure out my plan?

_"Chad," I called to the young actor, he ran into my office, "I want you to meet Rebecca."_

_"Hi," Rebecca greeted, Chad nodded curtly._

_"Listen, is she new on the show or something? I mean not to be rude, but she isn't hot enough for MacKenzie Falls," he whispered in my ear, but I knew Rebecca heard._

_"No," I answered, "She is going to pretend to be your girlfriend. I know you want this Sonny girl, and I have a plan that will help you. My only rules; do exactly as I say, and all you can tell her is that you're trying to make a girl you like jealous."_

_He nodded and looked at Rebecca. "She ain't no prize, but she will get Sonny jealous," he agreed."_

Now, I know you're wondering why I would hire a girl who's 'not hot enough for MacKenzie Falls.' Truth is, she is actually quite pretty. She has lightish brown hair and stunning hazel eyes. The reason Chad says she's not hot enough is because she has a regular, average body. NOT an anorexic body.

Anyway, back to the scene unfolding in the Commissary.

I watched Sonny walk back to her blonde cast mate and exchange words. Then she began for the exit. I rushed to catch up with her, making sure Chad saw me.

"Hi Sonny Munroe," I greeted, "I'm Chad."

Her face twisted into an odd looking smile, then she burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just the only Chad I know is Chad Dylan Cooper," she sighed between laughs.

I smiled the most sweet (fake) smile I could. "I'm the MacKenzie Falls director," I said, cutting off the young comedian, "And my son Jessie would like to take you out on a date."

Her laughing ceased completley and she stared at me with large eyes. "As..as in like a blinde date?" she asked.

I shook my head, chortling, "No, you of course would get to meet him before you agree!"

She smiled and nodded, "I'd love to."

I watched her walk away, a slight spring to her step. Then as I turned around, there in my path was an angry Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Can I help you Chad?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, Chad, you can!" he spat, "How could you do that? How could you ask Sonny to date your son!"

I smiled at him. "Because he likes her, and you were too slow. I suppose you should go talk to her."

He brushed past me, making his anger clear. "I will," he yelled over his shoulder.

I slumped into a chair at the nearest table, quite pleased with myself.

* * *

**How was it? Review?**


End file.
